Ambiances - Catacombes noyées
by Spring Epava
Summary: Ravnica est parcourue de dédales anciens, inondés par des eaux mortes ou stagnantes, pétrissant le passé de toute une civilisation. Carlos, acceptant le service de son ami Christopher, s'égare dans ces catacombes englouties. Récit poétique.


**_Hello à tous, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AMBIANCES<em>**

_Catacombes noyées_

* * *

><p><em>Christopher<em>

Je sors d'un grand bâtiment, quelque part au cœur des grandes rues de la ville. Je passe par le pont de Seth. Désert. Gérald ne m'a visiblement pas encore attendu. Il doit continuer à chercher de son côté. Comme il a raison. Je me suis bien égaré finalement. Ce n'était pas imprévisible, mais… Et cette Tara et sa Lise qui l'accompagne. Cette bibliothèque, j'ai encore l'impression de parcourir des rayons de livres, ici en me promenant, à travers les ruelles retrouvées, les pavés bleus qui finissent leur soirée de fraicheur. Je peux entendre au loin une voix de femme qui chante, quelque chose de lointain qui m'attire.

Christopher, d'un coup, je crois le voir sur un pont au loin, dans un petit jet de fumée, entre les coups d'un tambourin. Oui, oui, c'est bien lui, plus je m'approche et plus je reconnais son dos de plaine musclée de grande collines. Il s'est retourné. Il marche vers moi, mais quand il arrive vers ma hauteur, se calle au mur, s'y adosse, s'y colle même par son dos et tremblant un peu, se passe une main sur son front, comme dans la plus grande des souffrances.

- Salut Carlos… et il tremble plus.

Ses mèches blondes passent en vaguelettes d'orange froide sous les gouttes de sueur, il tente bien de les cacher, de paraître moins fatigué en respirant lentement.

- Salut Christopher…

* * *

><p>Il a toujours sa grande main sur son front. Pendant quelques instants, on ne fait plus que se regarder à moitié, lui, le visage dans l'ombre d'une canalisation, les jambes fuyantes sous son corps faible, ses beaux yeux sombres qui arpentent maladroitement mon cou, se laissent tenter un instant à regarder ma bouche – cela semble interdit – il a encore reculé d'un poil, me présente ses épaules meurtries et renifle deux courtes fois, hésitant. Si l'ombre d'un jour il avait pu venir me parler directement, il l'aurait surement fait, non ? Mais Christopher est, sous ses airs les plus sombres et taciturnes quelqu'un de profondément timide – bien plus que moi – et il semble toujours accusé sa propre personne de ne pouvoir aller au-delà des simples gestes.<p>

Il a surement en lui toute la douleur que le cœur peut s'infliger lorsqu'il y a trop à faire et pas assez de bras, de mains, de doigts pour tout exécuter et que les questions s'entrechoquent dans le crâne bouillant. Je me souviens bien que les lundis, les autres lundis, et toujours le matin, il m'invite boire de l'eau sur les courants de la grande forge, à une entrée que je connais mieux que quiconque et on partage simplement de quoi se rafraichir, à l'obscurité des animaux qui crachent leur vapeur chaude et font du bois des pièces rassies de cadavres d'arbres.

Il y a ces regards qui ne trompent pas à certains moments, les fois où Sam se lève pour éteindre les chaudières, alors que les autres ont le dos tourné, il a contemplé des minutes entières les gestes que je faisais, et on s'est cherché un long moment les jours d'été il m'ennoyait des gerbes d'eau avec un petit sourire il a cessé les jeux il y a peut-être deux semaines, c'est pris à devenir plus distant peut-être le boss qui s'est énervé et a commencé à être gagné de moments de contemplation de plus en plus récurrents, mais souvent en m'évitant du regard et là il recommence, comme insouciant à nouveau.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté on s'était tant arrêté, juste pour voir ce que l'autre pensait au même instant ; qu'il continue d'observer chaque détail, et que je lui réponde, et finalement je l'avais un peu perdu de vue il s'était perdu lui-même sans doute et je m'étais un peu plus focalisé sur Céline dernièrement. Lui avait toujours eu un regard indifférent sur Céline, peut-être la considérait-il comme une rivale sur le plan de la personnalité : il voulait être le seul être absent de cette ville, comme engloutit par son propre corps, ne pas avoir à se faire comprendre, juste vivre dans les recoins des machines, travailler comme il faut, sûrement trop longtemps, rester la nuit sous les avants des manufactures, aider, sans parler, les ouvriers à classer, ranger, tourner les panneaux, faire des calculs, même conseiller sur les valeurs des idées du marcher, et passer des coups de langue sur les outils pour les faire briller, le tout, avant d'embrailler les moteurs froids et de les caler entre ses bras pour les animer de son énergie tout cela avec moi.

* * *

><p>- Dis, tu… Tu voudrais pas m'aider ?<p>

- Ouais.

- Je m'étais perdu aussi à l'instant. D'un coup, on devenait deux fantômes dans la ville. Il faut aussi dire qu'il avait mis un temps monstre pour simplement me demander mon aide. J'aurais dis oui à tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ça m'embête de te demander ça… Je…

- Achève Christopher, demande ce que tu veux… Je m'en fous de ce que c'est.

- Mais… D'accord, juste… Tais-toi et laisse-moi expliquer, ok ?

- Oui.

_Écouter : 7. "Night" - Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Secrets Video Game Soundtrack _

- Des bruits, rien que des bruits. Comme ceux qui courent à toute allure pour accompagner une mauvaise nouvelle. Je les entends constamment quand je suis au dernier niveau de l'atelier, tu sais, avec les turbines…

Eh bien, j'entends depuis pas mal de temps des voix, des chuchotements, ça ne doit pas être très profond, peut-être à quelques mètres sous des petites pierres, peut-être juste des gens qui parlent doucement. Je me suis renseigné tu vois ?

Là, en dessous de notre atelier, Gérald qui s'y connaît mieux que moi m'a raconté comment on avait construit par niveau le bâtiment et qu'un passage en dessous pouvait tout à fait être empruntable… Il se trouve qu'en cherchant bien, et en observant toutes les petites ouvertures sur le vide qu'on trouve dans les fossés, parfois un peu inaccessibles même, j'ai réussi à dénicher un couloir qui mène sous l'atelier, pile poil. Je m'y suis rendu Carlos… Je m'y suis rendu…

Tu peux pas t'imaginer comme c'est beau et désolé là-bas ça va te plaire, toi qui aime la ville et ses quartiers en ruines… Enfin, oui… j'exagère surement, mais crois-moi ça vaut le détour là-dessous et on ne refuse pas un beau détour dans la vie… hein ? Et puis… Je sais que tu fais tes histoires avec Gérald…

Oui, je crois qu'il me déteste de toute façon, il m'a écarté tout de suite de ça… Et j'en étais déjà loin de toute façon, mais accepte, il faut que tu acceptes de m'aider, hein ? Cela me concerne un peu plus… Si tu y vas, fais en sorte de parler à un vieux gars, perdu… Avec un nom bizarre, un nom en « L » peut-être…

Parle-lui. Je voudrais savoir… Euh… Je voudrais surtout comprendre tu feras l'enquête, hein ? Comment on peut entendre des vois là-dessous ? Des vois de monstre peut-être, ou de sorciers… ? De grands spectres menaçants ! On s'en fout ! Je sais pas ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi !

- C'est bon, Christopher, calme-toi !

* * *

><p>Ses dernières paroles, j'ai cru qu'il se les adressait à lui-même, sous le coup d'une sorte de fièvre soudaine, mais il me regardait et semblait tout à fait conscient de lui d'un coup. Ses yeux, jamais aussi beaux, qui reflétaient une sorte de folie sombre, abritait tout entiers les passages qu'il venait de me décrire…<p>

- Où c'est ?

Et il m'a accompagné au plus vite sur un petit pont, perché au dessus du vide. Il y avait ce petit passage dans un mur, dans le vide toujours, tout juste caché par une petite cascade qui venait de l'atelier, au dessus, et par un petit escalier de bois longeant plus haut le bâtiment plongé dans l'ombre des grands mastodontes de la ville. Il m'a tendu une échelle au dessus du néant, entre la passerelle et l'entrée du passage, tout juste la bonne longueur, j'ai longuement hésité, et sous ses yeux, ses petits yeux qui ne pouvaient plus que m'observer sans arrêt, l'air hypnotisé, j'ai finis par traverser lentement, en fermant les yeux, en pensant à tout sauf à la traversée du précipice, à son regard sur mon dos par exemple et j'ai réussi à traverser.

- Je laisse l'échelle ici Carlos. Il faut que tu y ailles seul J'ai trop peur maintenant…

- Christopher, peur ? Mais il n'a pas peur du lieu devant moi. Il a peur d'autre chose. Il se cache encore. C'est évident.

- Tu vas me laisser y aller seul ?

- Oui, c'est important.

Je me retourne, regarde dans le passage, il fait plus frais d'un coup, et encore plus sombre.

- Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour que je me perde pas ?

- Tu sais bien qu'à l'intérieur ça ne sert à rien…

- Alors, j'y vais comme ça…

Il m'envoie une petite pierre.

- Tiens, c'est un souvenir. Ne le perd pas…

La pierre est bleue, je l'ai attrapé par réflexe, sans faire attention. Elle est belle. Une vraie portion de mer dans la main.

- Merci Christopher…

- Ouais, c'est moi qui devrais te dire ça…

Et il stoppe un instant je l'aime bien quand il se pose dans l'incertitude il fait des pas dans le vide et finis par parler avec une voix posée, tout à fait attentionnée :

- Merci, bonne chance…

J'embrasse la pierre devant ses yeux perdus, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Je m'amuse de l'effet et serre la pierre pour la mettre dans ma poche gauche de veste noircie. Alors que je revois le visage de plus en plus flou de Christopher qui s'éloigne en souriant, très légèrement, je parcours les premiers instants de temps, le temps du froid qui gagne sur les douceurs des extérieurs, finis par perdre les sons des machines, n'entend plus qu'un très léger ruissellement dans le sombre des voutes qui s'offrent à moi, apprécie les secondes comme des heures de plénitude.

_PASSAGE_


End file.
